psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Decortication (brain)
Decortication of the brain is a neurosurgical procedure involving the surgical removal of the cortex of the brain. It is a procedure most commonly performed for experimental purposes as the procedure has been shown to affect: *Avoidance conditioning *Conditioned reflexes *Consciousness states *Motor processes *Pain perception *Speading depression *Visual discrimination Procedure Decortication is performed under general anaesthesia. See also *Ablative brain surgery *Brain lesions *Decerebration *Decorticate posturing *Functional decortication *Sham rage References *Bard, P. (1934). On emotional expression after decortication with some remarks on certain theoretical views: Part I: Psychological Review Vol 41(4) Jul 1934, 309-329. *Bard, P. (1934). On emotional expression after decortication with some remarks on certain theoretical views: Part II: Psychological Review Vol 41(5) Sep 1934, 424-449. *Beattie, M. S., & et al. (1978). Residual capacity for avoidance learning in decorticate rats: Enhancement of performance and demonstration of latent learning with d-amphetamine treatments: Physiological Psychology Vol 6(3) Sep 1978, 279-287. *Berthier, N. E., & Moore, J. W. (1980). Spatial differential conditioning of the nictitating membrane response in hippocampectomized rabbits: Physiological Psychology Vol 8(4) Dec 1980, 451-454. *Bigler, E. D., & Naugle, R. I. (1985). Case studies in cerebral plasticity: International Journal of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 7(1) 1985, 12-23. *Bromiley, R. B. (1948). The development of conditioned responses in cats after unilateral decortication: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 41(3) Jun 1948, 155-164. *Burcham, K. J., Corwin, J. V., Stoll, M. L., & Reep, R. L. (1997). Disconnection of medial agranular and posterior parietal cortex produces multimodal neglect in rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 86(1) Jun 1997, 41-47. *Buresova, O., & Bures, J. (1975). Functional decortication by cortical spreading depression does not prevent forced extinction of conditioned saccharin aversion in rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 88(1) Jan 1975, 47-52. *Cabelguen, J.-M. (1981). Static and dynamic fusimotor controls in various hindlimb muscles during locomotor activity in the decorticate cat: Brain Research Vol 213(1) May 1981, 83-97. *Carlson, M. (1984). Development of tactile discrimination capacity in Macaca mulatta: II. Effects of partial removal of primary somatic sensory cortex (SmI) in infants and juveniles: Developmental Brain Research Vol 16(1) Sep 1984, 83-101. *Carlson, M. (1984). Development of tactile discrimination capacity in Macaca mulatta: III. Effects of total removal of primary somatic sensory cortex (SmI) in infants and juveniles: Developmental Brain Research Vol 16(1) Sep 1984, 103-111. *Carter, C. S., Witt, D. M., Kolb, B., & Whishaw, I. Q. (1982). Neonatal decortication and adult female sexual behavior: Physiology & Behavior Vol 29(4) Oct 1982, 763-766. *Cloud, M. D., Meyer, D. R., & Meyer, P. M. (1982). Inductions of recoveries from injuries to the cortex: Dissociation of equipotential and regionally specific mechanisms: Physiological Psychology Vol 10(1) Mar 1982, 66-73. *Corwin, J. V., Nonneman, A., & Goodlett, C. (1981). Limited sparing of function on spatial delayed alternation after two-stage lesions of prefrontal cortex in the rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 26(5) May 1981, 763-771. *Costalupes, J. A. (1981). Effects of removal of superior temporal cortex on delayed conditional matching in monkeys: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Culler, E., & Mettler, F. A. (1934). Conditioned behavior in a decorticate dog: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 18(3) Dec 1934, 291-303. *Damasio, A. R., Tranel, D., & Damasio, H. C. (1991). Somatic markers and the guidance of behavior: Theory and preliminary testing. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Davey, M. J., Rose, F. D., Dell, P. A., & Love, S. (1988). Simultaneous extinction following hemidecortication and unilateral lesions of parietal cortex in the rat: Medical Science Research Vol 16(19) Oct 1988, 1043-1044. *Davis, N., & LeVere, T. E. (1979). Recovery of function after brain damage: Different processes and the facilitation of one: Physiological Psychology Vol 7(3) Sep 1979, 233-240. *Dennis, M. (1980). Capacity and strategy for syntactic comprehension after left or right hemidecortication: Brain and Language Vol 10(2) Jul 1980, 287-317. *Deyo, R. A., Panksepp, J., & Abbott, B. (1990). Perinatal decortication impairs performance on an 8-arm radial maze task: Physiology & Behavior Vol 48(1) Jul 1990, 55-60. *Eldridge, F. L., Millhorn, D. E., & Waldrop, T. G. (1981). Exercise hyperpnea and locomotion: Parallel activation from the hypothalamus: Science Vol 211(4484) Feb 1981, 844-846. *Faubert, J., Diaconu, V., Ptito, M., & Ptito, A. (1999). Residual vision in the blind field of hemidecorticated humans predicted by a diffusion scatter model and selective spectral absorption of the human eye: Vision Research Vol 39(1) Jan 1999, 149-157. *Fedorova, K. P. (1973). Structural changes in optic areas of the cerebral cortex of cats after hemidecortication: Nervnaya Sistema No 13 May 1973, 95-102. *Feinberg, T. E., Pasik, T., & Pasik, P. (1978). Extrageniculostriate vision in the monkey: VI. Visually guided accurate reaching behavior: Brain Research Vol 152(2) Aug 1978, 422-428. *Freedman, N. L., Ferguson, D. G., & Wilson, D. (1972). Regulatory and nonregulatory effects of functional decortication on eating in rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 81(2) Nov 1972, 233-242. *Gandolfo, G., Glin, L., & Gottesmann, C. (1985). Study of sleep spindles in the rat: A new improvement: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 45(5-6) 1985, 151-162. *Graveline, C., Hwang, P., Bone, G., Shikolka, C., Wade, S., Crawley, A., et al. (1999). Evaluation of gross and fine motor functions in children with hemidecortication: Predictors of outcomes and timing of surgery: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 14(5) May 1999, 304-315. *Gray, T., & LeVere, T. E. (1980). Infant posterior neocortical lesions do not induce visual responses in spared anterior neocortex: Physiological Psychology Vol 8(4) Dec 1980, 487-492. *Guic-Robles, E., & et al. (1982). Recovery of visual pattern discrimination by rats without visual cortex when trained by fading procedure: Physiological Psychology Vol 10(2) Jun 1982, 175-185. *Halsband, U., & Passingham, R. E. (1985). Premotor cortex and the conditions for movement in monkeys (Macaca fascicularis): Behavioural Brain Research Vol 18(3) Dec 1985, 269-277. *Hofmann, M. J. (1983). Studies of spatial asymmetries in the Wistar rat: The effects of cortical and callosal lesions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hovda, D. A., & Villablanca, J. R. (1998). Cerebral metabolism following neonatal or adult hemineodecortication in cats: Effect on oxidative capacity using cytochrome oxidase histochemistry: Developmental Brain Research Vol 110(1) Sep 1998, 39-50. *Huston, J. P., Ornstein, K., & Lehner, R. (1982). The diencephalic peninsula: Self-stimulation after unilateral precollicular transection and removal of the telencephalon: Brain Research Vol 245(1) Aug 1982, 187-191. *Jaldow, E. J., Oakley, D. A., & Davey, G. C. (1990). Performance on two fixed-interval schedules in the absence of neocortex in rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 104(5) Oct 1990, 763-777. *Johnsrude, I., & Milner, B. (1994). The effect of presentation rate on the comprehension and recall of speech after anterior temporal-lobe resection: Neuropsychologia Vol 32(1) Jan 1994, 77-84. *Klein, B. R. (1998). Cognitive outcome of early unilateral lesions in children with epilepsy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kohn, B., & Dennis, M. (1974). Patterns of hemispheric specialization after hemidecortication for infantile hemiplegia. Oxford, England: Charles C Thomas. *Kohn, B., & Dennis, M. (1974). Selective impairments of visuo-spatial abilities in infantile hemiplegics after right cerebral hemidecortication: Neuropsychologia Vol 12(4) Oct 1974, 505-512. *Kohn, B., & Dennis, M. (1974). Somatosensory functions after cerebral hemidecortication for infantile hemiplegia: Neuropsychologia Vol 12(1) Jan 1974, 19-130. *Kolb, B., Day, J., Gibb, R., & Whishaw, I. Q. (1989). Recovery from early cortical lesions in rats: VI. Cortical noradrenaline, cortical thickness, and development of spatial learning after frontal lesions or hemidecortications: Psychobiology Vol 17(4) Dec 1989, 370-376. *Kolb, B., Sutherland, R. J., & Whishaw, I. Q. (1983). Neonatal hemidecortication or frontal cortex ablation produces similar behavioral sparing but opposite effects on morphogenesis of remaining cortex: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 97(1) Feb 1983, 154-158. *Kolb, B., & Whishaw, I. Q. (1985). An observer's view of locomotor asymmetry in the rat: Neurobehavioral Toxicology & Teratology Vol 7(1) Jan-Feb 1985, 71-78. *Kolb, B., Zaborowski, J., & Whishaw, I. Q. (1989). Recovery from early cortical damage in rats: V. Unilateral lesions have different behavioral and anatomical effects than bilateral lesions: Psychobiology Vol 17(4) Dec 1989, 363-369. *LeVere, N. D., & LeVere, T. E. (1982). Recovery of function after brain damage: Support for the compensation theory of the behavioral deficit: Physiological Psychology Vol 10(2) Jun 1982, 165-174. *LeVere, T. E., Chappell, E. T., & LeVere, N. D. (1984). Recovery of function after brain damage: On deposits to the memory bank: Physiological Psychology Vol 12(3) Sep 1984, 209-212. *LeVere, T. E., Davis, N., & Gonder, L. (1979). Recovery of function after brain damage: Toward understanding the deficit: Physiological Psychology Vol 7(4) Dec 1979, 317-326. *LeVere, T. E., & Morlock, G. W. (1974). The influence of preoperative learning on the recovery of a successive brightness discrimination: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 4(5-B) Nov 1974, 507-509. *Lomber, S. G., Payne, B. R., Cornwell, P., & Long, K. D. (1996). Perceptual and cognitive visual functions of parietal and temporal cortices in the cat: Cerebral Cortex Vol 6(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 673-695. *Marlinskii, V. V., & Tsintsabadze, F. I. (1990). Activity of forelimb muscles under vestibular stimulation in guinea pigs with cerebellum removed: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 20(5) Sep-Oct 1990, 388-394. *Matthies, B. K., & Franklin, K. B. J. (1995). Effects of partial decortication on opioid analgesia in the formalin test: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 67(1) Feb 1995, 59-66. *Metzler, P., Haas, W., & Potel, C. (2002). Memory disturbances following unilateral cerebral lesions: Nervenarzt Vol 73(4) 2002, 355-363. *Meyer, P. M., Horel, J. A., & Meyer, D. R. (1963). Effects of dl-amphetamine upon placing responses in neodecorticate cats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 56(2) Apr 1963, 402-404. *Milner, B., Corsi, P., & Leonard, G. (1991). Frontal-lobe contribution to recency judgements: Neuropsychologia Vol 29(6) 1991, 601-618. *Nezlina, N. I., & Kuznetsova, G. D. (1983). Conditioned switching-over in rats after temporary functional decortication: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 33(5) 1983, 834-838. *Oakley, D. A. (1979). Instrumental reversal learning and subsequent fixed ratio performance on simple and go/no-go schedules in neodecorticate rabbits: Physiological Psychology Vol 7(1) Mar 1979, 29-42. *Oakley, D. A. (1980). Improved instrumental learning in neodecorticate rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 24(2) Feb 1980, 357-366. *Oakley, D. A. (1981). Performance of decorticated rats in a two-choice visual discrimination apparatus: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 3(1) Jul 1981, 55-69. *Oakley, D. A., & et al. (1981). Signal-centered action patterns in rats without neocortex in a Pavlovian conditioning situation: Physiological Psychology Vol 9(2) Jun 1981, 135-144. *Oakley, D. A., & Russell, I. S. (1977). Subcortical storage of Pavlovian conditioning in the rabbit: Physiology & Behavior Vol 18(5) May 1977, 931-937. *Oakley, D. A., & Russell, I. S. (1978). Manipulandum identification in operant behaviour in neodecorticate rabbits: Physiology & Behavior Vol 21(6) Dec 1978, 943-950. *Oakley, D. A., & Russell, I. S. (1979). Instrumental learning on Fixed Ratio and GO-NOGO schedules in neodecorticate rats: Brain Research Vol 161(2) Feb 1979, 356-360. *Ollove, M. B. (1981). Anticipatory thermoregulation in the rat: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Paller, K. A. (1987). Effects of medial temporal lobectomy in monkeys on brain potentials related to memory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Panksepp, J., Normansell, L., Cox, J. F., & Siviy, S. M. (1994). Effects of neonatal decortication on the social play of juvenile rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 56(3) Sep 1994, 429-443. *Pellis, S. M., Whishaw, I. Q., & Pellis, V. C. (1991). Visual modulation of vestibularly-triggered air-righting in rats involves the superior colliculus: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 46(2) Dec 1991, 151-156. *Perenin, M. T. (1978). Visual function within the hemianopic field following early cerebral hemidecortication in man: II. Pattern discrimination: Neuropsychologia Vol 16(6) 1978, 697-708. *Perenin, M. T., & Jeannerod, M. (1978). Visual function within the hemianopic field following early cerebral hemidecortication in man: I. Spatial localization: Neuropsychologia Vol 16(1) 1978, 1-13. *Pointis, D., & Borenstein, P. (1979). Effects of thioproperazine and sulpiride on the locomotor rhythms in the decorticate cat: Psychopharmacology Vol 60(3) 1979, 271-276. *Porter, J. H., Hornbuckle, P. A., Lynch, M. R., & Crutchfield, D. V. (1982). Effects of bilateral and unilateral neocortical lesions on schedule-induced polydipsia in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 29(1) Jul 1982, 177-181. *Ravizza, R. J., & Masterton, B. (1972). Contribution of neocortex to sound localization in opossum (Didelphis virginiana): Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 35(3) May 1972, 344-356. *Rose, F. D., Dell, P. A., Davey, M. J., & Love, S. (1987). Hemidecortication in the rat as a model for investigating recovery from brain injury: Medical Science Research Vol 15(1-4) Jan-Feb 1987, 157-158. *Rose, F. D., Love, S., Dell, P. A., & Davey, M. J. (1988). Environmental attenuation of DRL performance in the rat following hemidecortication: Medical Science Research Vol 16(11) Jun 1988, 563-564. *Saade, N. E., Shbeir, S. A., Atweh, S. F., & Jabbur, S. J. (1996). Effects of cerebral cortical and striatal lesions on autotomy following peripheral neurectomy in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 60(2) Aug 1996, 559-566. *Santucci, A. C., & Treichler, F. R. (1990). Concurrent object-discrimination learning in rats: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 18(3) Aug 1990, 295-301. *Santucci, A. C., Treichler, F. R., & Ahlers, S. T. (1986). Effects of ethanol inhalation exposure on brightness discrimination after posterior decortication: Physiological Psychology Vol 14(3-4) Sep-Dec 1986, 90-95. *Schallert, T., & Whishaw, I. Q. (1985). Neonatal hemidecortication and bilateral cutaneous stimulation in rats: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 18(6) Nov 1985, 501-514. *Sherman, S. M. (1974). Monocularly deprived cats: Improvement of the deprived eye's vision by visual decortication: Science Vol 186(4160) Oct 1974, 267-269. *Stoerig, P., Faubert, J., Ptito, M., Diaconu, V., & et al. (1996). No blindsight following hemidecortication in human subjects? : Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 7(12) Aug 1996, 1990-1994. *Tanaka, D. (1973). Effects of selective prefrontal decortication on escape behaviour in the monkey: Brain Research Vol 53 1973, 161-173. *Terry, P., Herbert, B. A., & Oakley, D. A. (1989). Anomalous patterns of response learning and transfer in decorticate rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 33(1) May 1989, 105-109. *Thompson, W. G., Guilford, M. O., & Hicks, L. H. (1980). Effects of caudate and cortical lesions on place and response learning in rats: Physiological Psychology Vol 8(4) Dec 1980, 473-479. *Thorne, B. M., Latham, E. E., & Thompson, M. E. (1973). No sparing of function following serial posterior neodecortication in rats given interoperative training: Journal of General Psychology Vol 88(1) Jan 1973, 121-126. *Van Hof, M. W., Hobbelen, J. F., & Gramsbergen, A. (1990). The effects of brain lesions on the "hopping reaction" in newborn and adult rabbits: A model for studying age dependent recovery: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 50(4-5) 1990, 135-139. *Villablanca, J. R., Carlson-Kuhta, P., Schmanke, T. D., & Hovda, D. A. (1998). A critical maturational period of reduced brain vulnerability to developmental injury: I. Behavioral studies in cats: Developmental Brain Research Vol 105(2) Feb 1998, 309-324. *Whishaw, I. Q., Dyck, R., & Kolb, B. (1991). Sparing of two types of hippocampal rhythmical slow activity (RSA, theta) in adult rats decorticated neonatally: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 26(3) Mar 1991, 425-427. *Whishaw, I. Q., & Kolb, B. (1984). Decortication abolishes place but not cue learning in rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 11(2) Feb 1984, 123-134. *Whishaw, I. Q., & Kolb, B. (1985). The mating movements of male decorticate rats: Evidence for subcortically generated movements by the male but regulation of approaches by the female: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 17(3) Oct 1985, 171-191. *Whishaw, I. Q., Mittleman, G., & Evenden, J. L. (1989). Training-dependent decay in performance produced by the neuroleptic cis(Z)-flupentixol on spatial navigation by rats in a swimming pool: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 32(1) Jan 1989, 211-220. *Whishaw, I. Q., Nonneman, A. J., & Kolb, B. (1981). Environmental constraints on motor abilities used in grooming, swimming, and eating by decorticate rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 95(5) Oct 1981, 792-804. *Whishaw, I. Q., Schallert, T., & Kolb, B. (1981). An analysis of feeding and sensorimotor abilities of rats after decortication: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 95(1) Feb 1981, 85-103. *Whishaw, I. Q., Zaborowski, J.-A., & Kolb, B. (1984). Postsurgical enrichment aids adult hemidecorticate rats on a spatial navigation task: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 42(2) Nov 1984, 183-190. *Wilson, J. R., Vardaris, R. M., & Schweikert, G. E. (1975). Technique for chronic electrode or cannula implantation in decorticate animals: Physiology & Behavior Vol 14(6) Jun 1975, 875-877. *Windholz, G., & Grimsley, D. L. (1992). Pavlov's position on the effects of decortication on conditional reflexes: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 27(2) Apr-Jun 1992, 170-181. *Yu, J. (1984). Conditioned tactile placing in cats with unilateral neodecortication or spinal cord hemisection: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 44(1) 1984, 29-32. *Zappoli, R., & Versari, A. (1990). Applications of bit-mapped "cognitive" potentials (ERPs) in clinical neurophysiology: CNV complex in patients with destruction of the dorso-anteromedial bidirectional thalamo-prefrontal pathways: Italian Journal of Neurological Sciences Vol 11(4) Aug 1990, 339-344. Category:Cerebral cortex Category:Lesions Cateory:Neurosurgery